Embodiments relate generally to jet ink compositions. More particularly embodiments relate to enhanced performance jet ink compositions, related methods and related coated articles.
Jet ink compositions that are used in jet ink printing processes are well known materials that often provide precise and reproducible images on porous substrates, such as but not limited to paper stock substrates. Unfortunately when applied to less porous substrates, such as but not limited to glass substrates, jet ink image adhesion and opacity are often compromised.
Thus, desirable are jet ink materials, jet ink coating processes and jet ink coated articles with enhanced properties, such as but not limited to enhanced glass substrate adhesion properties and enhanced opacity properties.